White Wolf
by Arias Shadow
Summary: This story has been adopted by KrystylSky.
1. Chapter 1

I tore through the landscape of Whiterun Hold in my wolf form, trying to get back to the Rift border. Earlier, without knowing, I had stepped out of my territory and into a different werewolf's territory. Only problem: a pack of werewolves lived in Whiterun Hold. There were at least four; maybe five. I could only see two chasing me; a male and a female. I knew one more was chasing me as well, but I couldn't see them.  
My territory was the Rift Hold. I was a part of the Thieves Guild. The Guild Master actually. Brynjolf, my Guild Second, knew I was a werewolf; the entire Guild knew actually... ANYWAY, I had told him that I was going to be shifting tonight and he was to send someone to Whiterun Hold and Eastmarch Hold if I hadn't returned in an hour, since I can control how long I am a wolf, and I don't stay like this for long.

The male wolf was catching up to me, and I was slowly starting to lose my stamina. They would catch up to me soon. If I could keep running for another seven or so miles, I would be in my territory and be safe. I had to try. The wind was blowing my direction and I could smell five familiar scents. _Thieves Guild _scents: Vex, Delvin, Rune, Vipir and Dirge.

I had trained every guild member how to effectively kill a werewolf and hardly get injured in the process. Hopefully they remembered my lessons.

"Raven!" I heard Vex call out. Vex and I were like sisters now. She hadn't really liked me when we first met, but after I became the Guild Master we became good friends.

"Come on, Raven! You're almost to the border!" Rune yelled.

"Dirge! Vipir! Help the Boss!" I heard Delvin snap. I saw the two Guild Members running in my direction with weapons flashing. Before they could reach me, a very large black wolf jumped in front of them.

I suddenly stopped and howled to the Guild. They knew that howl meant: Get out of here! I was not going to risk their lives in this.

I know it's short, but hopefully you like it. I will only say this once: All the Skyrim places and characters belong to their rightful owners.

Now that's out of the way, down to business: 1) if you have any ideas on what could happen, TELL ME. I am seriously writing this as things pop into my head and I may need help. 2) Yes the story is based around the Companions, and yes, Raven is going to be in a relationship with either Vilkas or Farkas.


	2. Chapter 2

I had been caught by the three wolves. A very dark male black wolf, a female red-brown wolf, and a male gray wolf. There was another near-by except they were not as a wolf.

The three growled as they closed in on me. I knew there was no way I would survive if they attacked me. My eyes darted back and forth from every wolf as I backed up. I could tell they were intent on not letting me go. So, I made a split second decision (?) and lunged at the female, and knocked her over. With her out of my way, I bolted towards the Rift border. I could hear them chasing after me, but when I crossed into my territory, they stopped, but I did not stop running. I did stop and turn back when I got to an island just outside Riften and turned back.

I opened a chest I had there, and put on my Guild Master armor, and swam to the bank, and went up the stairs and through the back door to my house, Honeyside. I left the house about ten minutes later and went to the graveyard, and went through the secret entrance into the Thieves Guild. All the new recruits were asleep, so I went to the Flagon and when Bryn, Vex, and Delvin saw me, I was attacked with questions.  
"Vex said you were being attacked by other wolves." Brynjolf said when I sat down across from him.  
"I was. Well, I was surrounded by them. There were four, but only three were as wolves," I paused, "Hey, I have a job to do in Whiterun anyway. While I am there, I will look around to see what I can find." Bryn looked like he was about to protest, but he knew that once I set my mind to something, it was going to get done. No matter the cost.

"Alright. But be careful." He said. Vex walked over to us.

"If you get yourself killed out there, I swear, I will find a necromancer to bring you back from the dead so I can kill you myself!" We all laughed at that.

"I love you too, Vex."

I decided to leave the next morning. I took my white horse, Shade, and rode to Whiterun. Odd name for a white horse I know. It took me a day and a half to get to Whiterun. I could have gotten there soon, but I was still a little nervous to be there.

I had just gotten to Whiterun City when a familiar scent hit me: the three scents of the wolves that had attacked me. I was in the right place. I had on my guild armor which hid my wolf scent. I had it enchanted to do so. That night I did my numbers job for Delvin and in the morning I discreetly fallowed the three scents to the steppes of the famous Jorrvaskr. No way was I going in there. I walked back to the Bannered Mare, and sat down at a table. I stared into my cup of mead and thought. The pack of werewolves that lived here were all Companions. No way was I getting involved with them.

I looked up when I saw the door to the Bannered Mare open, and my eyes widened. It was the four wolves I had scented and there were others with them. If the wolves somehow recognized my scent, then I would be dead.


	3. Chapter 3

I had to try my best not to panic when I saw them. It was hard, but I think I could manage. They all sat at a table and started talking. I pretended to be examining my blades as I listened in on their conversation. It wasn't long until I learned that the red-brown haired woman with the war-paint across her face was named Aela. She was the wolf that I knocked over in my escape from them. The older man with one blind eye was Skjor. He was most-likely the gray wolf. Then there were twins: Vilkas and Farkas. I figured Farkas as the black wolf that got between me and my escape. His brother Vilkas obviously had not turned in quite some time. The others with them were Ria, Athis, and Torvar.

"Hey, you're new here , aren't you?" I glanced up from my sword: Dawnbreaker; a gift from the daedra Maridia (?). The woman, Aela, was standing by my table. I narrowed my eyes and stood up. There was an unspoken challenge in her voice. She was practically asking me to submit to her and cower. Not today. I don't submit to anyone.

"Why do you care?" I asked a little harshly. I was trying to get my point across that I _will not_ submit to her or anyone with her. By now all her little friends were watching this little exchange.

"I have never seen you around before. Tell me, whats your name?" I could tell her patience was getting thin because I was obviously not afraid of her.

"Ruvaak. Want to know what it means? Look it up." (1) I grabbed Dawnbreaker and put the blade in it's sheath on my hip. I started to walk towards the door when what she said next stopped me.

"You have quiet the mouth on you, don't you," It wasn't a question, but a statement. "Most people would show the utmost respect towards a member of the Companions." The challenge was now obvious in her voice.

I turned to face her, "Have you not yet realized that I don't care that you are a part of anything? You could be the Jarl himself and I still wouldn't care." I once again turned to leave, but the door was blocked by the guy with one blind eye.

"You should really re-think your attitude." Once again, there was challenge in his voice. It was obvious they were used to people cowering to their every word. I lost my patience and pulled out Dawnbreaker and pointed it at him. Dawnbreaker turned a bright red and stayed that way. Anyone who knew anything about this sword would know that when pointed at or attacking a werewolf, it turned red.

"You may be used to everyone cowering to you, but you will find that I will do no such thing. I. Do. Not. Cower or submit. To. Anyone." I said the last part slowly to get my point across. The tavern had gone completely quiet. Skjor, if I remembered his name correctly, slowly moved out of my way, keeping his eyes on Dawnbreaker. So, he knew why Dawnbreaker turned red. Interesting.

I left the Inn and walked out of Whiterun and towards the stables. My horse was waiting for me. I had at least three horses. I had two at the Whiterun stables: the one I brought with me: Shade and the one I usually kept here: Inferno.

I decided to take Inferno with me this time and trotted out of Whiterun Hold, and back to Riften. I was on my last thread. My patience was gone. I knew that when I got back to the Ragged Flagon, I would want Vex and Delvin to keep the other Guild Members on jobs for a while so that the Cistern was quiet so I could clear my head.

1: Ruvaak is the dragon language word for he name: Raven.

I know a lot of people are used to long chapters, but when my chapters end, its because I have lost ideas. If you want them to be longer, give me ideas!


	4. Chapter 4

I opened my leather journal as I sat at my desk in the Cistern.

_Zu fen dir fod daar joor grohiik siiv _out (1)_ wo zu'uu. Zu'uu aan tafiir ahrk aan joor grohiik. Zu fen _hide (2)_ fah aan tiid. _

I was fluent in the Dragon Language. The Greybeards had been teaching me for months and so has Odahviing and Paarthurnax. In case someone decided to try and read my journals, I wrote in the Dragon Language. There are no books in Skyrim that have a guide on the Language, and the only people who know how to write it are the Greybeards and I. Although there were some words that were not in the Dragon Language so those words I just wrote out. One or two words wont show the person reading it what I was writing.

I put my journal in one of the desk drawers and flipped through the papers on my desk. One of our clients wanted a specific jewel from a house in Whiterun City. Lovely. And to make it better, it was always on the person who owned it. I know the right person for this job.

"Vipir!" I called when I saw him come into the Cistern along with Delvin and Vex. They all glanced at each other then Vipir came over to me.

"Everything alright, Boss?" He asked.

"Everything's ok, but I need you to go to Whiterun and get a jewel."

"But... isn't that kind of job more for Vex?" he asked, confused.

"Well, normally, yes. But this jewel is usually always on it's owner. That is why I need you to do this." I explained to him. He then agreed to do it and took the paper I gave him and left right away.

"Well... I am going up to the market." I walked out of the Cistern through the secret entrance and walked to the market area. I usually did what Bryn did: look for possible recruits.

"I'm telling you, if that wolf came to Riften, we will find her." I heard a familiar voice whisper. Because I was a werewolf, I had very good hearing. I looked towards the Bee and Barb and thought, _Of course. Hircine must have a sense of humor right now if they have the nerve to come into __my__ territory and seek me out. _I still couldn't believe that those 2 idiots fallowed me.

I moved to Madesi's stall and started looking at the possible necklaces that I could possibly enchant when I felt the wind change. _I'm screwed._ I thought, because I was not wearing my guild armor. I was wearing some cloths that I kept for situations like this. Just going to the market or to the Bee and Barb.

"Wait... do you smell that, Aela? That's her scent." I heard Skjor whisper. I walked away from Madesi's stall and walked around to the grave yard and I heard them fallow me right as I got to the Secret Entrance, and I grabbed one of the blooming Nightshade flowers and threw it down into the Cistern. That was my code for Help I am in trouble! I then moved to the tree by the shrine of Talos and put on my Nightingale Armor and hid behind the Talos statue. My entire guild armor concelled my scent.

"The scent stops here. Skjor, didn't that woman look a lot like that one girl that we saw in the Bannered Mare?" I heard the woman ask. Suddenly, Bryn and Karliah were by me.

"Karliah, can you use a paralysis (?) Spell on them?" I whispered to my fellow Nightingale. The female Dunmer nodded and cast a spell on the two trespassing wolves.

We took them down to the Cistern and into the training room and bound their hands and feet. I had Nuirin do it because _no one_ could escape his knots, and I had Dirge stand guard in the corner of the room. I stood in front of the bound werewolves, and did they look mad. I still had Dawnbreaker strapped to my hip, and I had my hand on it's hilt.

"Why in Talos' name would you two risk leaving your own territory and coming into mine?!" I asked, getting hostile immediately. All us wolves were hostile when someone trespassed in our territory.

"You! Your are the wolf that we caught and the woman from the Bannered Mare!" Aela snapped trying to get out of her bonds. Skjor shot her a look and she stopped struggling.

He looked to me, "We won't tell you anything on why we are here. It's very obvious you are the only wolf that claims this territory." I knew that by that, he meant he wanted to take the Rift from me.

"Mey!" (3) I said to myself as I put my hand to my forehead. I looked to Dirge.

"Dirge, get Vex to get them to talk. I don't have time for this." I waited until Dirge was gone before turning back to the wolves.

"Listen closely, Grohiik (4), you are in _my territory_, so I would strongly suggest that you tell my friend why you are here looking for me, or your small pack will get even smaller." With that said I walked out and when Vex passed me, I stopped her.

"I don't want them tortured, just do anything but that to get why they are in the Rift looking for me out of them." She nodded and walked into the training room and I walked into the Flagon. I sat at the bar and decided to have a drink as I waited for Vex to finish interrogating our 'guests'.

1&2~ My Skyrim guide book didn't have these words in the dragon language so I just wrote them out.

3~ Means: fool

4~ means: wolf.

This is her journal translation: I will die when these mortal wolf find out who i am. i am a thief and a mortal wolf. I will hide for a time.


	5. Chapter 5

Days had passed and I let Aela and Skjor leave. Apparently they had come here looking for me, obviously, wanting to see if there were others that lived here as well. Nope. Only me. I did threaten them that if they wolf anyone about the Thieves Guild, they could expect a visit from the Silver Hand. They may have been gone from Skyrim, but there is a group in Cyridiil who will gladly come here if someone sent their leader a message about cerin wolves in Whiterun...

"_Vokun lost aaz_" I whispered to myself as I put my face in my hands. I was being foolish if I was thinking of going back to their territory to talk to them. No. I will not. I cannot. I went into the Cistern and sat at my desk, and pulled out a piece of paper and grabbed the quill and started writing the letter... I still think I am being foolish.

_Companion,__  
_  
_You met me before. In Riften. Anyway, down to business. You are looking for a chance to expand your home. I will grant you that wish on one condition. But if you want to hear that condition, come back to Riften with the woman, Aela and anyone else who knows about your little secret if you think them worthy to listen to what I have to say. I am the only one like us who lives in the Rift, but that does not have to be. I am willing to trust you to a point and if you are willing to trust back, I may see more of our kind roaming freely in Skyrim. Write me when you have made a decision.__  
_  
_Raven White-Wolf_

__  
I folded the letter and put a seal on it, and handed it to Rune. Telling him to go to Whiterun and go to Jorrvaskr and make sure the letter gets into the hands of Skjor. "Do not leave until that letter is in his hands. Understood?"

"Understood, Boss." Rune left the Cistern through the secret entrance and looking down at my journal, I sighed.

"This could be a very big mistake." I whispered.

"Inviting those wolves to have the Rift as part of their territory as long as you are part of the pack so it stays in your family line?" I gave shot a light-hearted glare to Brynjolf and he laughed.

"Be quiet, Bryn. I may be risking this, but I practically have no choice. It's what my father and mother would have done, and they always talked to me about expanding our territory and this is the perfect time to do so since these wolves want the same thing."

Sorry its short. I don't have very many ideas :( Message me if you have any ideas that might work.

Vokun lost aaz – shadow(s) have mercy


	6. AN

Just wanted to say one thing: I know Dawnbreaker doesn't turn red when pointed at a werewolf. I made it up. I **DO NOT** want to hear anything about things not actually happening in the game. If you haven't figured it out by now, I am not fallowing the game quest-line. This will most likely be the only A/N in the story. Anything else I have to say will be at the end of the chapters.


	7. Chapter 6

I got a message from the Companion a few days ago. They would have to wait until I got from going to the College in Winterhold to see how the mages were doing. Tolfdir had sent me a letter about a week ago saying something had come up and I should come back to the College when I could. I was sitting at my desk in Honeyside, reading Tolfdir's letter for the second time.

_Arch-Mage,_

_ I regret having to inform you that our newest apprentice, Kara, was reported missing, and her body was found just outside Winterhold by a guard. It seems that this was the work of someone with great skill with a bow. Which would be about half of Skyrim… Either way, we need you to come back to the College. Apart from the death of Faralda's apprentice, everything has been fine. Your apprentice, Suleen, has taken to staying in the Hall of Countenance. No one knows why. The master mages cannot get her to say a word. Maybe with your arrival, she will open up to you. Please come back to Winterhold soon._

_ ~Tolfdir_

I had decided to take an apprentice the last time I was at the College. Her name was Suleen and she was a Redguard. She has lost her family when Helgen was hit by Alduin. I am happy that overgrown lizard is dead. Suleen would talk to me about anything; if she was missing her family, if she was feeling unwanted in the College or anything else. So what Tolfdir said has me a little worried; I also wanted to get to the College as fast as I could. Meaning I would have to take a ride on Odahviing.

"Iona, I'm going to be going to Winterhold for a while. If anyone needs anything just send me a letter." I told my housecarl. Iona looked up from her food, and looked at me.

"My Thane, are you sure you want to travel to Winterhold alone? It's quite the distance from the Rift the Winterhold." All my housecarls' tried to convince me to take them with me if they thought that I was going to be in any kind of danger.

"Iona, I will be fine. Besides, I'll be taking Odahviing with me. I will send a letter to you if I need you to come to Winterhold." I left my home and went out to the Stables. Sapphire was just coming back from the job I had sent her on. I pulled her into the shadows behind the stables.

"Sapphire, I want you to keep an eye out for anyone acting suspicious when you are in the Bee and Barb. Don't tell Bryn or anyone else this, but there are hunters are after me. I noticed them the last time I was in Markarth. They fallowed me all the way to Windhelm." I explained to her.

Sapphire looked at me like I had grown two heads, "Are you mad?!" she whispered angrily, "You are being hunted, and you did not think to tell anyone in the Guild?!" Sapphire, like Vex, had not liked me at all when I first joined the Guild. After a year had passed, we became good friends. The only one in the Guild who I did not like was Ravyn Imyan. A male Dunmer who had joined after I became Guild Master. He had questioned my leadership within the Guild multiple times, and had questioned me on everything I did. I was close to making Bryn get rid of him.

"I didn't tell anyone because I didn't need you all breathing down my neck watching me. I already deal with that enough…" The Guild was over-protective of me; because I was a wolf and because of the people who were enemies of the Guild. "Look, take this, and just send a letter to the College if you notice anything." I handed her a small pouch of three flawless sapphires. She quickly agreed to this and I told her not to tell anyone what I had told her.

When I got to Winterhold about an hour later, I had Odahviing stay near the town. I walked through the small town and up the small part of the bridge and stood in front of Faralda, the Altmer woman who decided if someone was good enough to join the College. She looked a little surprised to see me.

"Arch-Mage Raven, you are here."

"Yes. Can you send Suleen to my quarters when you get the chance?"

"Of course." I walked a little up the bridge, and stopped and turned to look at Faralda.

"Faralda? I'm sorry about Kara. She was a promising apprentice." Faralda looked sad for a moment,

"Thank you, Arch-Mage." I walked up the breaking bridge and into the college. I walked into the Hall of Elements, where lectures and lessons take place, and went through the door leading to my quarters. I sat on one of the two chairs by the small garden of ingredients. I heard the door open, and looked at the winding staircase. My apprentice walked up the last of the steps and stopped.

"Come here, Suleen." I motioned for her to sit in the chair opposite of me. When she did, I noticed that she looked like she hadn't slept in days. "Suleen, what is wrong? You were so full of life the last time I was here. But then I get a letter from Tolfdir that you have been staying in the Hall of Countenance and not leaving; what is wrong?" I questioned her.

"It's nothing, Arch-Mage…" I could tell then that she was scared. But of what, I do not know.

"Suleen, you know you can tell me anything. Are you being treated badly by the other apprentices?" I tried again.

"No, it's just that I – I keep having nightmares about Helgen. About that black dragon. Ever since you left, I have been plagued by nightmares about that day." Ah, so this was what she was scared about. I think I know what to do to ease her fears and get these nightmares to stop.

"Suleen, I think I may know a way to stop your nightmares. You have to trust me though." She looked hesitant, but eventually nodded. "Fallow me." We walked out of the Hall of Elements and out of Winterhold for a while but once we got to the middle of nowhere.

"Sit on that log, and stay a calm. I am going to call a dragon and –"Suleen interrupted me.

"What?! A – a dragon!? You are going to call a dragon here?!" I could understand her fear since her family was killed by a dragon.

"Be calm, Suleen. This dragon will not harm you. He is loyal to me and will hurt anyone with me. If he tries to harm you, you have my permission to try and fry him." That got a smile out of her and she slowly nodded.

"_OD! AH! VIING!_" my shout rang all through Skyrim, getting the red _dovah's _attention. Sure enough, very soon, I heard a loud roar, and Suleen hid behind me when Odahviing landed in front of me.

"_Dovahkiin_, you called for me?"


	8. Chapter 7

**Sorry about the delay, lots of stuff involving getting ready for school and all that usual crap. There might be some distance between chapters since I start school in about 2 or 3 weeks, so try and bear with me for a while. ~WardenElissa**

"_Geh_, Odahviing; there is something that I must ask of you." I said to the _Kruziik Sahqo Dovah _– ancient red dragon.

"Of course, _Dovahkiin._" I could tell Suleen was trembling behind me and I knew that she was terrified.

I stepped away from Suleen, and showed her to the dragon. "This is my mage apprentice, Suleen. Her family was killed when Alduin attacked Helgen. I was hoping that you could help her get over her fear of the_ dov_." I worried for my apprentice's health since her fear of dragons had kept her awake for weeks.

Odahviing turned to Suleen then looked back to me and nodded. I turned to face my trembling apprentice. "Suleen, one thing I want you to always remember: all dragons are dangerous. So is Odahviing, but you do not need to fear him unless you attack him. When he knows someone is a friend of mine, he is kind to them."

oOoOo

We spend the rest of the day getting Suleen used to being around Odahviing, and that night, she slept soundly. Around noon, Tolfdir came into my quarters while I was working on enchanting my glass bow with a spark enchantment. He handed me a piece of parchment with a wax seal on it. The symbol of the Thieves Guild was on the front. After Tolfdir left, I sat on my bed and opened the letter.

_Guild-Master_

_ Like always, I have been in the Bee and Barb, watching for anything suspicious. Your fears came true. About three hours after you left, a group of five people with silver weapons walked in and asked around for a woman of your description. When Keraava said you were known to be down in the Ragged Flagon, I made a dash for the secret entrance and told Brynjolf, Delvin and Vex what was about to happen. Sure enough, the same five people arrived in the Flagon and started questioning Vekel. We all got hostile and Delvin told them to go to Oblivion; that was nicest thing that was said to them. Be careful out there my friend._

_ Sapphire_

I sighed and put the letter down on my bed beside me. It seems that I have no choice now. I will have to leave as soon as possible for Whiterun. I was hoping to wait for a couple weeks, but there are people in Riften who saw me leave and eventually the people Sapphire saw will be coming to Winterhold to find me.

I got my pack and put about 20 health, magicka, and stamina potions in it, I put my Nightingale Bow, formerly Karliah's bow, in it along with my Nightingale Blade. I got out of my Arch-Mage robes and put on my Nightingale Armor. I made sure that I had all hundred of my Ebony arrows. I went downstairs to see Tolfdir in the middle of a lesson. I was about to use an invisibility spell when he saw me.

"Arch-Mage, I am teaching these new apprentices about Wards. You remember your first day here, yes? Well, I was hoping you could help me once more." I mentally groaned and reluctantly nodded.

"What I want you to do, is much the same as when you first arrived at the College; I want you stand across from me and put up a ward, a Greater Ward this time." I nodded and stood on a seal across from the one he was standing on; the apprentices forming a semi-circle around him. I put up the ward, and Tolfdir shot a very powerful shock spell toward me and I had no problem keeping the ward up. The apprentices had a look of awe and shock on some of their faces.

"Thank you Arch-Mage. Before you leave, I wanted to know if you could teach these apprentices something in Conjuration Magic, since you are the best Conjurer in the College." Tolfdir requested.

"Very well." Then the seven apprentices made a semi – circle around me, I hated all this attention, and waited patiently for me to talk.

"Conjuration magic allows you to summon beings from Oblivion itself. It can be very dangerous, since if you do not have enough control over the creature you summoned, it can turn on you in an instant. A lot of mages beginning in this school has that happen a lot." Some of the apprentices gasped at that, and one spoke out.

"Has that ever happened to you, Arch-Mage?" I believe his name was Vilvanil, a young Dark Elf. He and his brother, Balamus, had joined the College to get out of Windhelm. Not that I could blame them. Ulfric wouldn't lift a finger to help the Dark Elves.

"Actually it has." More shocked expressions, "It happened when I first summoned a familiar. This familiar had never been out of Oblivion, and panicked, and the first thing it saw was me. You can guess what happened. Anyway, where was I? Ah, yes. Eventually, if you practice summoning a specific creature, a familiar, and flaming familiar, a flame atronach, storm atronach, or whatever, you form a bond, for lack of a better word, and you can always summon that creature. For example, observe," I turned to face a seal, and held up my hand and smiled when that familiar purple and black ball formed in my hand.

I curled my hand into a fist, and threw the ball to the seal, and an Oblivion gate formed, and when it disappeared, a familiar stood there with his head cocked to the side and watching me intently. The apprentices started murmuring to each other, watching the wolf. It then got up and moved over to me and gave out a howl.

"Well, I have to be off." I told Tolfdir and I walked out of the Hall of Elements with the familiar fallowing closely behind. I saw a carriage about to leave and quickly caught up to it, and had the guy take me to Whiterun. I was not going to walk from Winterhold to Whiterun.


	9. AN 2

**I feel like I am going to cry because of how long I have deprived you faithful followers (all 13 of you) of a chapter for this story! I am sooooo happy that you like this story; it makes me feel loved LOL. I must say that the only reason I haven't posted a new chapter is because I have not been able to get around to it because of homework from school, chores, family issues, friend issues, and a whole lot of other stupid crap. I am currently working on a chapter and I WILL TRY to get it posted as soon as I can. I am almost done with it… I hope.**

**Once again I must say that I apologize for making you wait all this time and only get a stupid authors note :'( and I will understand if you have lost interest in the story because of how long you have had to wait. Well, this is my goodbye until next time. **_**Message me if you have any questions!**_


	10. Chapter 8

**I am sooo sorry that I have not written a new chapter! Ever since school started, my homework has just piled up. You know… how about I stop talking so you can read the chapter that I have not posted in MONTHS! Again, I am sorry for the wait **** and I'm sorry for the shortness of the chapter.**

By the time I got to Whiterun, I could feel the change coming on quickly. I made a quick excuse about going for a quick hunt because I needed the meat and fur. It has a partial lie… I was going to hunt… just not animals. This change was unusual though. I controlled when I shifted, this one was beyond my control.

When I got to spot I deemed safe, I collapsed. For some reason, my wolf was starting the change but refusing to finish it. It was painful. It was like being stabbed over and over again in a poisoned knife and then scratched by a Frost Troll.

I curled into myself on the forest floor and groaned in pain. I just wanted it to end. I looked up, painfully, when I felt someone put a gentle hand on my shoulder. It was the red-headed Nord woman. For some reason she didn't seem as hostile towards me as she had been when we last met.

It seemed like she was looking through me and at my inner wolf. Her eyes narrowed a little and then my pain stopped. I let out a sigh of relief and slowly rolled onto my back.

"Feeling better, Sister?" she sounded and looked concerned. I don't know why. I did threaten her after all…

I nodded, "Thank you. What did you do anyway?"

"I showed my dominance to your inner wolf. Normally it would not work but your wolf recognized that I am more dominant in this area." Interesting; that was something that my father had done when one of my brothers got out of line. It had never happened to me before.

Aela helped me up, "Come, I think Skjor is waiting for you. You are the Archmage of the College in Winterhold, are you not?" she asked.

"I am. I would have stayed longer because my apprentice is going through some hard times but this needed to be dealt with." I explained and she nodded. The gates of Whiterun came into view and when we got into the city, I sold some weapons that I no longer needed to the smith near the front gates.

"Do you have any family?" she was trying to make small talk, to get out of this awkwardness.

"I do; an older brother who should be in my place as Alpha of the Riften pack but he disappeared before our father died so the title fell to me." I told.

"What is his name?"

"We always called him Shadow; I don't know why… he picked the name and stuck with it." I told her. Talking about my brother was a little hard; I missed him greatly.

"How long has he been gone?" Aela questioned.

"A little over three years. He vanished a year before my father died but our mother and younger brother had been dead for three years by that point." We walked up the steps to Jorrvaskr and I followed Aela into the building and down some stairs and down a hall, turned left into another hall and then turned left again into a bedroom. I could already tell this was going to take a while; all I wanted was to go back to Riften and the Guild… and maybe eat a sweatroll…


	11. Please Read! VERY Important AN

**Honestly I have tried SO hard to come up with more ideas for this story, but I just can't and I feel very guilty about that fact because with 21 followers, I feel obligated to write something for you all, but I can't. I'm all out of ideas for this story and without a beta to help or someone else to help with ideas, I'm afraid this story will have to be discontinued. **

_**If anyone who REALLY wants this story to be continued, I'm going to need help with this; so I'm going to let someone have the responsibility of writing a chapter when I can't think of anything. **_

_**Message me privately if you want this position as co-author and in that private message give me the ideas you have and I will chose someone. It might take a while but this needs to be done if the story is to be continued.**_


	12. Important Letter

Readers,

Im going to give this story, White Wolf, **until this Sunday, April 7****th****, to be adopted by one of you**. I do not care who adopts it, but **if no one messages me** to say they want it, **its going to be deleted** because I just don't have interest in whats written. **If you do adopt this story you can change anything you want about it**. It'll no longer be my story so I don't care what gets changed. **April 7****th** is the cutoff date where it gets **deleted.**

~ WardenElissa


End file.
